Code Geass R3: A shining future
by PauliePT90
Summary: Five years have passed since the death of Lelouch and the world have in peace. Now a letter arrives to Empress Nunally to a party where she and the other guest will be pleasantly surprised. One Shot, LelouchxC.C.


**I don´t own Code Geass, if I did there would be by now a new anime sequel**

* * *

Five years. It had been long five years since the death of the 99th Emperor of Britannia, Lelouch Vi Britannia. Yet it had all been part of his plan for the Zero Requiem. Everyone who was there that day saw the great sword of Britannia pierce his heart and die in front of his crippled sister, Nunally. But after his body had been taken away by his most loyal vassal, Jeremiah Gottwald, no ever saw it buried or even heard of it again. Nor did anyone see his right hand, the beautiful C.C again after his death. Soon after Nunally, Kallen and Suzaku told a select group of friends of the Lelouch's true goal and of the Zero Requiem. This group included Milly Ashford, Kaguya Sumeragi, Cornellia and Kaname Ohgi. The year is now 0005 E.W (End War), the Empire of Britannia; now under the rule of Nunally has joined the U.F.N. and a group of people are going to learn of secret that will change their lives…

The rays of the morning sun shinned through the red haired women's window. Kallen Kozuki opened her eyes slowly. She pulled herself out of bed and went to eat breakfast. She walked down the halls of the imperial palace. She had been living there with Nunally, Zero, her mother and several black knight members.

Kallen entered the overly large dining hall. Its table could sit a t least fifty people. The windows on the left were almost two stories tall and the chandeliers above them were made of precious diamonds and crystals. Kallen looked around and was still amazed by it even though she had lived here for the past two years. She then noticed that the only person at the table was Empress Nunally. Her belly was somewhat enlarged due to her unborn child.

"Ah, Kallen you're up!" stated the twenty year old pregnant Empress as she looked up from her omelet.

"Yeah, how are you this morning you're highness?"

"Kallen how many times do I have to tell you, call me Nunally."

"Sorry." Sweat dropped the twenty three year old. She then walked over and took the seat to the left of Nunally.

At that moment the doors behind Nunally opened. In stepped her personal advisor, bodyguard, lover, father of her unborn child and fiancé, Zero. But to Kallen, Nunally and only a handful of select people knew who he truly was. The son of the late Japanese prime minister, the thought to be dead pilot of the Lancelot, Kururugi Suzaku. He walked over and sat down beside Nunally with a stack of letters in his hand.

"Good morning. You two." He said behind his emotionless mask.

"Good morning Suzaku-kun." said the brown haired wheel chair bound girl.

"Gwod morhing." Kallen said as she took a bite out her toast.  
The rest of the three people went on casually as the three talked about politics and of old joyous times. At one point Suzaku began to sort through the stack of letters, after a few minutes he stumbled across one that caught his eye.

'Hmm? What's this?'

It was a letter from England. He opened it to find out who sent it. It was invitation from the "missing" Jeremiah. It explained that he was throwing a New Year party at his and Anya's Orange farm. They were inviting only a few people. It also went on to say that C.C and Sayoko had been living with them ever since "that day". He decided to share this news with his fiancé and friend

"Hey guy's guess what this is." Suzaku said as he waved the letter in front of them.

"What? A bill from the seamstress that makes all those Zero outfits for you?" jokingly stated Kallen.

"No!"  
Nunally took the letter from him and read it.  
"Oh my! Suzu-kun cancel all my appointments and meetings for the next two weeks. We have to get ready for this party."

"What party?" asked a now interested Kallen before sipped her tea.  
"Here take a look." said Nunally as she handed the letter to the red head. Kallen read over the letter and smiled.

"Oh yeah! I'm going to. I wonder who else was invited."

"It says we'll find out at this airport. It also says this airport is isolated so the media won't be able to follow us." said the second Zero.

"This gonna be so sweet." smiled the Guren's pilot.

"The party's in two weeks, so we better get ready." grinned Zero's fiancé.

* * *

Two weeks later; hidden airport 5 miles outside of the small village of Arthurian. 5 hours away from any major city.

* * *

The imperial jet landed with a jolt at the secret airport. It then came to halt, a few minutes later Zero exited the jet guiding Nunally in her hover chair down the ramp. They were soon followed by Kallen and Schneizel. Over the past three years the affects of Lelouch's geass command on Schneizel began to disappear, until it finally dissipated. Yet he still follows Nunally and Zero/Suzaku because not only of Lelouch's sacrifice but because of the accomplishments both have been able to do over the past five years.

"My, my, the beautiful aroma of mountain air, it's inspiring, is it not Ms. Kozuki?" asked the blonde haired Britannian Prime Minister.

"Yeah, I have to say it is pretty good." She answered as she walked with him and the others to the main building were the other guests were supposed to be waiting. The entered the building and were shocked to see who was waiting for them.

In front of them was a large group of people they knew very well. The first was the New Prime Minister of Japan, Kaname Ohgi, his wife Villeta and their four year old daughter Echiko. Next to them were Yoshitaka Minami, Kento Sugiyama, and the brash Shinichiro Tamaki. Behind them sitting down was the Head of the Kyoto house, Kaguya Sumeragi. Along with her was Kyoshiro Tohdoh and his new wife Nagisa, the Empress of china, Tianzi and her newly cured bodyguard Li Xingke. In the corner left of them was Lloyd and Cecile holding hands! The final members of the group Kallen, Nunally and Suzaku were people they knew even better than the others. There was Cornelia, Gilford, Gino Weinberg, the engaged couple of Milly Ashford and Rivalz Cardemonde and finally Nina Einstien.

"Nunally!" cried the purple haired women as she ran over to greet her sister.

"Cornelia!" Nunally cried as her sister hugged her.

"Good to see you guys again!" said Rivalz.

"My Nunally you've gotten so beautiful and….and…are you pregnant?!?" asked a shocked Milly.  
Everyone was now looking at Nunally. They then looked at Suzaku. If you could see behind his mask you would see the massive blush that had enveloped his face.

Cornelia was the first to ask, "Nunally did you and Suzaku?"

Nunally was the one blushing now, she then tried to get out of the uncomfortable moment by saying that it was time for them to get going to the farm. She then realized she was actually right. The group then walked out of the building to see a masked man on a horse drawn wagon waiting for them.

"What is that primitive thing?" inquired Schneizel.

"It's called a wagon." said the cart driver. His voice was deep but extremely familiar in some way. The only part of his face that could be seen was his purple eyes. The instant he saw Nunally his hands for some reason began to shake.

"Well…ummm…get on then. We have a long way until we get to the farm."  
Everyone then proceeded to board the wooden vessel. The driver then clicked the horses forward. The ride began slowly, soon though everyone was talking about new events and the two upcoming weddings. Kaguya however was more interested in the mysterious cart driver. She felt the same ominous coming from him as she felt from Lelouch when she first met him all those years ago.

"Excuse me sir but who are you?" asked Kaguya as she leaned over the front railing.

"Oh me? Ummm I'm Tristan Avalon; I work on the farm alongside Mr. Jeremiah, Ms. C.C and Ms. Anya. I also deliver the oranges to the village about five miles away from the farm."

"Really? That's cool. So how is C.C?"

"She's fine, but for some reason, a few years ago she was really depressed. She kept crying for some guy in her sleep. Some guy called Lelow…Leluke?"

"Lelouch?"

"That's it Lelouch! Hey wait! Wasn't he Britannia's emperor five years ago?"

"Yes." she answered with a sigh.

"Wasn't he evil or something?"

"WHAT!?! How dare you sa…" Before she could finish Cornellia clamped her hand over Kaguya's mouth.

"Kaguya you know Ohgi, Milly, Nunally, Suzaku, Kallen, you and me are the only ones who can know the truth." she whispered to the young girl. Kaguya then nodded and went back to the conversation with Tristan saying he was right.  
Schneizel had overheard the conversation between Cornellia and Kaguya. He got up and walked over to his siter.

"Cornellia, just to let you know I also know about Lelouch and the Zero Requiem."

"How!?!"

"Nunally told me when the effects of his Geass wore off."

"Oh. But why do you still serve Suzaku and Nunally."

"I do it in memory of my little brother who gave his life to bring an end to war. Also those two have done more to help the world in five years then I could do in one life time." he said with a small smile.  
"Schneizel!"

* * *

Several hours later they arrived at the farm. Jeremiah, Anya and Sayoko were waiting outside for them. Everyone stepped off the wagon, except Nunally who hovered down. Tristan then drove the cart away from the farm and towards the town for some unknown reason.

As the group began to walk closer to the farm house the noticed two strange things. The first was a small girl hiding behind Jeremiah's leg. She had black hair with green tips. Her eyes were purple, and she wore a pink dress and she appeared to be either three of four. The second was that Sayoko was holding two pink blanketed bundles. Nunally was the first to give her greetings. Jeremiah was overly glad to her. After a few minutes Kallen noticed that C.C wasn't here as they had been told in the letter.

"Hey Jeremiah, where's C.C?"  
The others than realized she was right and looked to the former Imperialist.

"Ywah, Uncwe Twerry! Wghere's Mommy?" asked the young girl who came out from behind Jeremiah's leg at the mention of her mother.

"MOMMY!?!" shouted all the guests at what they had heard. The small girl quickly hid behind the blue haired man's leg once more.

"Awww, it's alright Hiroe." Jeremiah as he picked up the small child.

"Allow me to explain." stated Anya stepping forward. "But first how about we sit down and have some tea?"

* * *

Tristan led the wagon to the edge of the small village. It had only taken him about ten minutes to get there. He was waiting to pick up someone from the village. About two minutes later she showed up. She wore a long plad skirt, a white frilly button up long sleeve shirt and long ankle length brown jacket. Her green hair was tied back into a braided pony tail. It was the immortal beauty C.C. She quickly climbed up bedside Tristan on the driver's seat. She placed her basket filled with spices, herbs and three boxes of microwave pizza behind them. Tristan then had the horses turn the cart around and started to head back towards the farm. Tristan looked up and saw snow begin to fall.

"So I take it they've arrived?" asked a laid back C.C to the cart driver as she started up at the crystallized rain drops fall.

"Yes." he answered quickly.

"You're nervous aren't you." she asked teasingly.

"No I'm not!"

"Are too, and you know what its okay. You haven't seen her in five years. Not to mention she and the whole world thinks you're dead."

"I know it's just I want to pull this mask off and show Nunally I'm alright."

"Oh Lelouch what am I going to do with you, my dear husband?"

* * *

The group entered the house after Jeremiah and the others, Kallen and everyone else was still in shock at the fact that C.C was mother. They also found out the bundles that Sayoko was carrying were twin baby girls. They're names were Tsuki and Maka. Tsuki was the oldest and she had green hair and purple eyes. Maka had black hair and yellow eyes. They were also C.C children through "adoption". Although the group didn't believe that.

As everyone looked through the house they saw several pictures of Jeremiah, Anya, C.C, Tristan and Sayoko working on the farm. Others were of the old Black Knights and of the time in the Chinese Federation. They saw some that showed Hiroe as a baby and being held by C.C. After a few minutes they sat down at a large table in the middle of the kitchen.

"Alright you guys tell us how the hell C.C is a mother. She only loved Lelouch."

"OH! Mommy! Daddy said a bad word." cooded the silver-blackish haired Echiko to her mother as she sat on her lap.

"Ohgi! Not in front of Echiko." sternly stated Villeta while giving her husband, "The Eye".

"Ummm. Sorry dear." said the Prime Minister shaking. "Anyway could you tell us how this happened?"

"Well before Lelouch was killed, he and C.C slept together the night before he was killed and did "it". Three months later she and Sayoko come here saying they needed help. It turns out she was pregnant with Lelouch's child. Six months later she gave birth to Hiroe over there." Anya explained as she pointed to the small girl playing with her little sisters in the next room.

"That girl is that bastard Lelouch's kid!" cried Shinichiro as he jumped up from his chair.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you would not curse in front of my daughters." said a voice as the front door closed. Everyone got up to see C.C and "Tristan", taking off their coats.

"MOMMY!!!" cried the three year old as she ran into her mother's arms.

"Hello Hiroe sweetie." C.C said with a smile as lifted her daughter.

"Happy New Years everyone." she said as she stepped into the kitchen.

"C.C good to see you again." said Kallen as she walked over and gave her a hug.

"Good to see you too Kallen. How have you been?"

"Well I'm one of her majesties personal advisors and a representative on the UFN."

"That's great!"

"Mommy, I'm hungwey. Cwan we have binner wow?" asked immortals daughter.

"Of course sweetie."

* * *

A few minutes later the men went into the living room to talk about what each of them had accomplished after the war. The girls however went into the kitchen to prepare the dinner. C.C was cooking the microwave pizza, Sayoko was stirring some stew, Villeta was chopping up some vegetables. Milly, Nina and Cornellia were preparing a turkey Anya was trying to keep Cecile from trying to cook anything. Kaguya, Tianzi, Nagisa and Nunally were making sweets for dessert. Kallen was getting out some pots from one of the cupboards in the next room. As she unloaded one of them she noticed a book in the back. She looked around and saw no one. She reached for the book and took it out. As soon as she opened it she was shocked beyond all belief. Right there in front of her was a photo of C.C carrying a box of oranges while eating one, Anya sitting on box while whipping the sweat off her brow, and Jeremiah patting…Lelouch on the back!  
"Wha..? How is this possible?"  
She continued to flip through the pages and found several shocking photos. One was a wedding photo of Lelouch and C.C. Before she could turn another page she heard someone behind her. She turned to C.C standing in the kitchen archway.

"I see you found our photo album."

"How is this possible? How is he still alive? Where is he now?!?"

"Calm down Kallen. Allow me to explain."  
C.C quickly sat Kallen down and began her explination.

"Five years ago when Lelouch killed his father, Charles secretly willed him his immortality. It was his last gift to Lelouch. For you see Charles used his Ragnarok scheme as ruse so that Lelouch would be the one to bring peace to the world. It was his and Marianne's plan from the beginning. Next when Lelouch was "killed" by Suzaku his body was taken away by Jeremiah. In secrecy we took him out of Japan and we moved here to start a new and peaceful life with our children, with him under the guise of Tristan Avalon. " explained the wife of the former Zero.

"C.C, I…"

"Please Kallen, don't tell anyone or all of Lelouch's planning, the sacrifices will be for not." begged the green haired women.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't dream of it." said the red haired girl with a smile. "Now let's get back to cooking dinner."

"Right."

* * *

Meanwhile in the living room the men were watching all four girls play on the floor with each other. All the men were laughing at the scene. Maka and Tsuki were having a tug of war over a stuffed Knightmare rabbit. Hiroe and Echiko were coloring some pictures. The only one who did not have a smile on his face was Shinichiro. He looked at Hiroe with anger and fear in his eyes. He then leaned over to Rivalez and whispered something that shocked him.

"How can you say that Shinichiro!?!" asked the blue haired man.

"What'd he say?" asked Schniezel as he looked over along with all the other men.

"He said can we trust that little… "Sick female dog" (censored for the children in the room) not to become like her father?" repeated Rivalez.

"He's right how can you say that? She's just a kid. Not to mention she's being raised out here in the country. On a farm might I add!" stated Tohdoh.

"I don't care! He was a bastard that deceived us all and she's just a …" Before he could finish his sentence a large hand clamped down on his shoulder. Shinichiro looked behind him to see the masked "Tristan".

"I wouldn't end that sentence if I were you." he stated coldy as he looked into the man's face with his dark purple eyes.

"Who the hell asked you!!!" cried the short haired bar tender as he pushed the man away. "Tristan tumbled back over the sofa and in that instant his hat and scarf flew off as he landed behind the furniture. In that same instant all the girls came into the room to see what was going on.

"What's going on in here." asked a confused Cornellia.

"Ask Mr. Neanderthal over here." sarcastically remarked Lloyd pointing his thumb over to the angry red head. But then everyone heard a moan come from behind the sofa.

"Oh shit Tristan!" cried Rivalz as he and Suzaku ran over to help him. Milly and Nina also ran over. But when they reached him and looked over the edge of sofa their faces turned the color of what was falling outside the house.  
Rivalez fell back stuttering words no one could understand. Milly and Nina simply fainted. Suzaku behind his mask was the most confused out of all of them. Everyone heard what he was stuttering. "H…How? How is…How are…Th…This is…impossible."

"As I always told you Suzaku. Nothing is impossible." stated Leouch as he stood up. Everyone in the room except for the people who lived in the house had gone white in the face.

"LELOUCH!?!" screamed the crowd. Tsuki and Maka began wailing as the sudden increase in volume scared them. C.C ran over to them and picked them up and began to shush them. Echiko simply looked around in confusion. Hiroe's face lit up as she saw her father seemingly appear out of nowhere.

"Papa!" laughed the young girl as she ran towards him. Lelouch stepped over the couch and picked up his hopping daughter. In was then he felt a pistol barrel against the right side of his head. In the corner of his eye he saw a trembling Shinichiro.

"How? How in good God's name are you still alive?" he asked with a lump in his throat.

"Tamaki, but that down before you hurt someo…"

"SHUT UP!!!! Now answer the question! How did you survive?!? You had a sword thrust your damn evil heart, how the hell do you live through something like that!?"

"I will answer you, but only if you drop your weapon. I would not like my daughters to see such a barbaric tool." the former Emperor said calmly as he stared down the red head. Shinichiro dropped the gun.

"Now everyone please come and sit down at the table. Jeremiah, C.C and the rest of us will explain what really happened." he said as he began to walk towards the other room.

"Onii-chan." These were the words that escaped Nunally's lips. Lelouch turned around to see his young sister staring at him.

"Nunally…"

"Le…LEOUCH!!!" she cried as she threw herself from her hover chair. Lelouch quickly handed Hiroe to Anya and grabbed his sister before she fell to the floor. She immediately flew her arms around his neck and tightly held him. He then felt his shirt become wet; the reason wasthat Nunally was crying rivers of joy as she clutched her brother for the first time in five years. He too began to have tears well up in his eyes as he held her. He then felt several more pairs of arms wrap around him and Nunally. He saw Cornellia, Schniezel, Suzaku and Kallen joined in the hug.

"Lelouch…you're…you're alive….!" cried Nunally as she buried herself deeper into her brother's chest.

As this was happening, Rivalez, Llyod, Shinichiro, Viletta and all the other guests except for Ohgi and Kaguya had confused expressions on their faces. The two of them simply smiled at the heart warming scene. After a few moments the all let go of each other. Tears were streaming down each of their smiling faces. Lelouch then noticed Nunally's buldging belly. He then looked at Suzaku and merely nodded.  
"Well before anything else happens let's sit down and allow me to explain things." said Lelouch with a chuckle. He and the others picked themselves up. Suzaku however picked Nunally up bridal style and placed her back in her hover chair. Lelouch walked over and took Hiroe from Anya. He then walked into the next room followed by people he lived with, his two sisters, brother and his soon to be brother in law. They too were soon followed by the rest of the group. However Rivalez had to carry his fiancé into the next room.

* * *

After everyone had sat down at the table once more, Lelouch began to explain his story. It took him several hours. Durning whih time the children were put to bed. Lelouch told them of how he, Jeremiah, C.C, Sayoko and Anya had planned to move out here after his "death". A year later he and C.C were married after she gave birth to Hiroe. Everyone who had not known about Lelouch's plan for the Zero Requiem looked at him with shock and awe. Shinichiro was the first to speak after the long silence.

"I knew it all along! I knew you were never a bad guy!" he said while grinning.

Everyone in the room began sweat dropping. Lloyd leaned over to Cecile and whispered, "I have never met such an imbecile before in my life. How was he a commander of the Black Knights?" questioned the genius scientist.

"Got me darling?"

Tohdoh then spoke his mind."Lelouch I apologize and I thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving the world and bringing an end to war through your "death"."

"Don't thank me. I merely did for Nunally."

"Onii-chan!" Nunally said with a blush.

"Either way Lelouch if it wasn't for you the world would no longer be here. So that's why we have to thank you." commented Gino. Lelouch was about to say something back when the y heard footsteps coming.

"Hey everyone!" cried Milly running in from the other room.

"Milly what is it?" asked Kallen.

"It's the New Years clock! We've got three minutes till the New Year! Come on!"  
Everyone rushed into the family room to watch the clock tick down to the New Year. When it hit everyone jumped for joy and celebrated with singing and dancing. Before anything could continue however, a clinking on glass made everyone stopped. They all saw Li Xingke standing in the door's archway.

"Thanks for quieting down. Now all I have to say is this. Lelouch without you we would not have this splendid celebration of another new year on this reborn planet. So thank you and everyone… HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! "

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" they all cried back.

It was a celebration and a night none of them would ever forget. Months later Nunally gave birth to baby boy, in which she and Suzaku named Tenzaku. Two monhs after that they were married in a double wedding alongside Rivalez and Milly. Lelouch, C.C, Jeremiah, Anya, Sayoko, Hiroe and the twins were all invited to the wedding(s), but they were in disguise as they happened. But Lelouch didn't mind. As long as his sister was happy, so was he. At the end of ceremony he looked up to the sky. Not only did he see a bird flapping I's wings, but he also saw a shinning future for the world.

The End.


End file.
